The invention relates to a syringe assembly for an inflation syringe for inflating and for rapidly deflating an angioplasty balloon component of a catheter to which the syringe assembly is attached.
Numerous patents exists which disclose such syringe assemblies including U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,692 to Box et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,514 to Ryan.
The above patents represent useful advances in the art. Both present disclosures which partially address problems which have existed in the art. Nevertheless, the need still exists for a syringe assembly wherein the plunger for pressurizing the balloon catheter is reliably engaged and disengaged for advance and release within the syringe as desired.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a syringe assembly wherein the plunger member is reliably and securely engaged and advanced when desired, and is also rapidly disengagable and re-engageable when needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a syringe assembly wherein advancement of the plunger member may be accomplished through a direct forward ratcheting advance of the plunger as well as the conventional threaded advance of the plunger.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a syringe assembly which is capable of providing a front and back pulsation or vibration of the plunger member so as to pulse the balloon catheter to which the syringe assembly is attached as desired.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.